


A Snakey Surpries

by KaterineBlack



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble + Drawble Challenge Responses [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, I barely managed to finish this before the deadline, I write this in less than a day, M/M, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterineBlack/pseuds/KaterineBlack
Summary: Harry has something to show Draco





	A Snakey Surpries

**Author's Note:**

> This months prompt was Snakes with a word count of 404 words

"Draco, come see this."

Draco sighed and put down the stirring rod he had been using, "give me ten minutes, Scarhead. I am not at a point where I can stop, and you know that this a potion that is liable to explode."

He carefully measured out the last ingredient and went back to doing alternate clockwise and widdershins stirs. After seven minutes the potion turned a light lilac. He transferred the potion into vials making sure to avoid spilling the potion on anything. Once all the vials had corks in them, Draco placed the set in a dark cupboard to finish brewing. He pulled off his brewing robes and hung them by the door to the basement lab.

"Okay Love, I'm finished in the lab, what did you want to show me?” He looked around the living room, expecting Harry to be there since he normally spent his time there whenever Draco was in the lab. When he couldn't see Harry in the room, he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a drink of water. Draco hadn’t heard Harry leave the house and was getting worried, so he went around each room hoping that Harry just hadn’t heard him come out of the lab.

He returned to the living room. He sat down on the sofa and waited to see if Harry reappeared. A few minutes later he felt something long and smooth slowly move up his leg, Draco looked down and then scrambled back along the seat. The thing that had been climbing his leg was a Burmese Python, which was not something he wanted to have climbing his body. Draco was confused as the snake was not a native species to the country and was not a common pet. The snake had stopped moving at the other end of the sofa. Draco moved to take a closer look at the python and saw a discoloured patch of scales on its head.

“Harry? Is that you? Did you finally manage to find your Animagus form? Is that what you wanted to show me earlier?”  
The snake moved its head in what Draco assumed to be an approximation of a nod. He moved his hand towards it and allowed him to move up along his arm and settle around his shoulders. He started to stroke along with the smooth scales of his partner.  
“I’m so proud of you. You know that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well having not had any ideas for this prompt (and being distracted by something else) I didn't expect to manage this month
> 
> It was a fun prompt
> 
> the Drawble for this month links to this


End file.
